


Him

by ardorurie



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardorurie/pseuds/ardorurie
Summary: awooga i got bored :P(don't judge I usually don't write especially stuff like this-)





	Him

His touch so gentle yet so warm, his lips so soft and so sweet, and his eyes so deep and wonderful you can't help but get lost in them. How can someone so indescribably perfect. His touch is so intoxicating to say it's anything less than a drug would be an understatement. He can make someone feel so precious so beautiful it's so addictive. Even when it feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders he still manages to keep me up. He's so warm it almost feels artificial yet so sweet you can't do anything but to still. I would give anything to be half the person he it always so kind. I don't think I could simply describe him. Sometimes I think that he'll be the death of me but from what I've seen from what I've felt it would be an honer to die for someone such as them.


End file.
